


Guys My Age

by AlotaLust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Clarke, College girl!clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, I don’t know yet, Lexa is 34, Smut, business Woman!lexa, but Clexa is probably not endgame, clarke is 22, this is not underage, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Clarke is sexually frustrated, because guys just suck at sex her age. Lexa is the solution.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue this fic!

———

Clarke huffed as the boy above her came into the condom and pulled out. “Did you come?” He heaved out. 

Clarke plastered a fake smile on her face. “Yep.” 

“Cool.” He smirked, standing up and pulling up his jeans. The party downstairs was loud and Clarke could feel her sexual frustration rising into her head. 

“Maybe we could do this again sometime?” He offered with a cocky smirk. 

Clarke sat up, snapping her bra back on and pulling her thong up. “Probably not.” 

He gaped at the blonde as she got dressed. 

“Why not?” He asked, offended. 

“Because I would not like to waste another 3 minutes of my life.” Clarke deadpanned, placing her heals on her feet and standing up. “Plus, this dress deserved a better night.” 

Clarke exited the room and walked down the stairs, guys stared as she grabbed a shot cup from the kitchen and threw it down her throat. 

“So how was it?” Raven appeared, obviously wasted. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Terrible. I need to go home and hopefully the vibrator under my mattress does better.” The blonde bounced her eyebrows and tossed the shot cup in the trash. 

“You just need to find someone with a good sized dick that also knows how to appreciate a vagina.” Raven smiled, and Clarke laughed. 

“I genuinely don’t think there is a man out there like that.” Clarke patted Raven on the back. “I’m heading home, don’t die.” 

“Wait! Let’s go to the club, the new one! Octavia wanted to go tonight!” Raven cut in, grabbing Clarke’s wrist. 

“What? Now? It’s late!” Clarke looked at the time. 12:35am. 

“The club doesn’t open till 11, so it’s perfect timing!” Raven smirked, “You order the Uber, I’ll get O!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement. “Meet me out front!” 

———

Clarke pulled her dress down her thighs as she stepped out of the Uber. “Thank you.” She smiled at the man, who nodded. 

The three women stood there, staring at the building, which had a line with at least 50 people. 

“Don’t worry, I know a guy who will let us in!” Octavia smiled. 

Raven and Clarke followed as the brunette stepped up to the bouncer, leaning into his ear. 

Clarke rose an eyebrow as the bouncer nodded and opened the door for them. 

Once they were inside, a hallway that lead them to the actual party was before them. 

“How’d you get in?” Clarke asked. 

“I am sort of dating one of the owners.” Octavia smirked, walking down the hall. 

“And we’re just now figuring this out?” Raven yelled, smiling for her friend. 

The three squealed as they approached the door inside. 

“He has some hot cousins too. You’ll like them, they’re supposed to be here tonight.” Octavia opened the door and the music blasted through. Around 200 people were before them, dancing, drinking, kissing...doing other things.

Clarke heaved in a breath, and although there was many sweaty bodies, the smell of bourbon flooded her nose and she smirked. 

“Follow me!” 

Clarke followed closely behind Raven and Octavia, and nodded at a man who opened a gate for the three to walk through, the sign to the left reading VIP ONLY in big red letters. 

Clarke watched as Octavia ran up to a muscly and attractive man and kissed him. 

Raven was quickly introducing herself to the people in the same booth, flirting with most. 

Clarke eyed the group, and noticed a full glass at the end of the booth and an empty seat. 

“Who’s spot is that?” Clarke asked, meeting Octavia’s eyes, then her boyfriends. 

“My cous-“ He started, but a hand was on her lower back and a woman was stepping by her. 

“Mine, sweetheart.” 

Clarke was stunned, the woman had tattoos laced up her arms, a blue and yellow striped shirt was tucked into her black skinny jeans, the first three buttons were undone and the short sleeves were cuffed. 

God, she was a walking and talking dream. 

Clarke snapped out of her daze, which only lasted a second or two, but lasted much longer in her head. 

Clarke’s smirk plastered across her face once again, “and what’s your name,  _sweetheart_ ?” 

The brunettes eyes widened at the energy, before she smirked and extended her hand. “Lexa Woods.” 

Clarke accepted the hand, “Clarke Griffin.” 

“Would you like to dance with me, Klark?” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, and the shiver that went from the top of Clarke’s spine to base made her heart skip a beat. 

“Will it be worth it, Lexa?” Clarke whispered back.

“ _Yes_.” 

———


End file.
